Alguien te quiere
by GemmaCullen
Summary: Sabes que vas a estar bien, sabes que no es el fin del mundo y especialmente, sabes que alguien te quiere.


De nuevo el teléfono está entre sus manos, tu lo miras en busca de alguna respuesta encubierta en su mirada y el sonido de un nuevo mensaje te sobresalta. Buscas en tu bolsa el causante del sonido y ahí está; de nuevo esa palabra que esta volviéndote loca porque es lo único que te dice.

-Come –te preguntas porque deberías hacerlo, tu estas bien, te sientes bien, no precisas que nadie se inmiscuya en tus decisiones, pero… en el fondo sientes un pequeño calor en el centro del pecho que te indica que esa preocupación inquebrantable es buena, porque, le gustas tanto como él te gusta a ti.

Piensas unos segundos mientras tu mirada se dirige a la pantalla del celular y acto seguido al rostro apesadumbrado de Sid, avanzas en su dirección; es ahora o nunca.

-Sid, ¿estás bien? –preguntas iluminando tu rostro con una de esas sonrisas donde parece que el mundo es perfecto y que aprendiste a colocar después de una de las tantas visitas al hospital. El te regresa la sonrisa, pero no porque en realidad la sienta, si no que… su desesperación es tan palpable que puedes notar el sarcasmo impreso en las líneas de su boca. Le haces saber que lamentas por lo que está pasando y rebuscas en tu cabeza las palabras correctas para abordarlo.

-Es totalmente amable lo que haces, pero no va a cambiar nada –el desconcierto aparece remarcado en su entrecejo. No tiene idea de lo que hablas, o al menos finge que no es así. Le agradeces su comportamiento, por intentar protegerte.

-Cassie, no te he enviado ningún mensaje –tu sonrisa no se esfuma a pesar de que sientes que algo no está nada bien. Tomas el teléfono y lo colocas en su mano para que no pueda seguir mintiéndote, pero no hay ningún mensaje ahí.

-Pensaba… pensaba que te gustaba –dices sin poder detener las palabras.

-¿Qué?

-Nada –respondes borrando por completo la sonrisa de tus labios. Comienzas a caminar, necesitas alejarte de él, necesitas dejar de pensar que estabas equivocada. El viento golpea suavemente tu rostro y juega con tu cabello acariciándolo intermitentemente y tú corres, porque no quieres que vea que te afecta, solo quieres desaparecer de tu cabeza la conversación de los últimos minutos. Corres aun mas rápido intentando que con cada golpe de tus zapatos sobre el asfalto duela un poco menos tu pecho.

Las lágrimas en tus ojos comienzan a molestarte, pero te niegas a llorar, te niegas a dejar que una sola de ellas ruede libre por tus mejillas. Y entonces, te detienes, te das cuenta de que no puedes seguir corriendo porque su sonrisa no puede ser dejada atrás cuando está grabada a fuego en tu cabeza, te das cuenta también de que su voz resuena en tus oídos a pesar de la distancia. Respiras profundo, pero no puedes borrar la sensación de asfixia que te corroe, sacudes la cabeza un par de veces para acomodar tus ideas, sonríes de nuevo y te diriges a casa.

Llegas y aun ahí todo es felicidad, demasiada, tanta que esta abrumándote hasta hacerte sentir mareada. Vas a tu habitación y abres el primer cajón de la cama, ves todas las golosinas que están escondidas desde hace más tiempo del que puedes recordar. Necesitas llenar el vacío que poco a poco se forma en tu pecho, mismo que se transforma en un dolor ardiente y también necesitas destruir el nudo de tu estomago, tomas lo primero que ves; un chocolate.

Lo meditas unos segundos acariciando la envoltura del mismo y concluyes que no está bien, no lo necesitas, tu eres más fuerte. Lo colocas en su lugar para no alterar el orden de tus cosas y buscas de nuevo en el bolso la tarjeta de alguien que pueda ayudarte. Porque eres lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar devorar ese chocolate, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para comerlo.

Haces una cita con la única persona que crees capaz de ayudarte, ordenas una hamburguesa y esperas ansiosa su llegada. Es un taxista, pero aun así es mejor escuchándote que los psicólogos y los doctores del hospital. El te da el permiso que precisabas escuchar y aproximas tus manos a la comida, con un poco de aprensión. Preguntas cosas tontas, cualquier cosa que pasa por tu mente solo para retrasar el momento, pero él te ignora y te indica con un movimiento de su cabeza que debes comer.

-Te quiero, Cass –dice espontáneamente.

-Yo también te quiero, Alan. –respondes antes de dejar por fin que el pan haga contacto con tu boca, das el primer mordisco y de pronto lo sabes. Sabes que vas a estar bien, sabes que no es el fin del mundo y especialmente, sabes que alguien te quiere.

* * *

NA: Bueno, ultimamente me esta dando por escribir sobre Skins y Cassie es mi favorita, asi que... ^^


End file.
